Scheherazade
by Silly Kitten
Summary: "—Cuéntame sobre el sueño. Cuéntame como todo esto, el amor también, nos arruinará. Dime que nunca nos vamos a acostumbrar." [Para Cass]


**Renuncia:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Notas:** Todo esto tiene un alto nivel de depressed edgy bitch energy, I am so very sorry. Pero es TG acá hablamos emo.

 **¡!** Spoilers del final de :re.

Coherencia? I don't know her.

Disculpen el formato raro lo estoy subiendo desde la tablet y la tablet y esta página se odian mutuamente, Gods they're intense. Cuando pueda lo arreglaré (o no).

 **n.a:** Cass esto es para vos, aunque llegue un poco tarde y sea ese drunk mutual tratando de comprar un trago cuando evidentemente ya están cerrando el bar. Anyways perdón por el desastre, como siempre.

 **.**

 ***1** Exilio; Alejandra Pizarnik

 ***2** _"No puedo vivir con o sin ti."_

 ***3** Scheherazade; Richard Silken.

* * *

 **Scheherazade**

 **.**

 _Así que sí,_

 _de una vez y por todas, ven aquí_

 _Y mátame,_

 _arrástrame, arráncame, devórame, consúmeme._

 _No dejes nada de mí,_

 _No te atrevas._

 _Por favor._

 **.**

El problema es que nace solo.

Y como todas las alimañas solitarias lo persigue un hambre voraz, insaciable, capaz de devorar el mundo en un solo bocado, como las serpientes y aún así seguir hambriento. Pero a menos que la comida tenga un corazón crepitante y tibio, a menos que la comida esté dispuesto a devorarlo devuelta, con sus dientes de sierra, su lengua filosa como agujas y sus ojos húmedos; él la repudia. De otra manera la comida hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

El problema es que nace solo y la soledad es su sombra.

 **.**

Todas las criaturas de este mundo nacen hambrientas. Y todas las alimañas desgraciadas nacen solas.

Eso es lo que sabe, eso es lo ha aprendido hasta ahora.

Esa es la única certeza que tiene, como un suelo en donde pararse.

Esa es su canción para dormir, ese es su consuelo. Ese su caramelo favorito (sin sabor).

Ese su legado, para el día que por fin lo atrapen los sueños, este es su testamento, un chiste de horror y un cuento sin remate.

 **.**

Ha crecido solo.

Soledad es su madre. Soledad como una casa, un refugio, un agujero abyecto de su mente. Soledad como una figura paterna, sobre la cual forjarse. Soledad como una amiga, imaginaria y ecuménica. Soledad que de vez en cuando se le trepa por la estructura ósea y le pasa los dientes muy cerca de la piel. Soledad como su igual, su abismo, su espejo y su reflejo.

Y a veces se pregunta _; ¿seré capaz de dominarla algún día, ó, será ella capaz de consumirme antes?_

Pero no hay hesitación alguna nada, ni la muerte misma, podrá sepáralos. _No soy capaz de sacudirte de mis huesos. No tienes intención alguna de irte por tu cuenta._

 **.**

Crece encerrado entre cuatro paredes, en el nombre del Padre, del hijo, un bastardo y otra en el nombre de ella. Todas son blancas y sus ventanas enmarcan la ausencia. Crece mirando las paredes, deseando arruinarlas con sus propias manos.

 **.**

(Y de repente; )

— _Hey_. —dice Rize, sin apellido, un ángel precioso como la crueldad.

(todo cambia.)

Una palabra, un gesto bonito, un acto de compasión, un caramelo demasiado dulce como para no querer arrancarle la vida y hacerla suya, una buena acción desinteresada. Es todo lo que se necesita para arruinar un corazón, para enredarlo en la telaraña y tenerlo ahí para siempre.

Rize sin-apellido se presenta, como si no se conocieran todos en el jardín, ese lugar de mala muerte que es su hogar, pero Furuta no dice nada al respecto, la sonrisa de ella lo obnubila –por el horror y por algo más que no está seguro de poder llamar por su nombre–.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —Y suena más como afirmación, como condena, como algo que nunca le fue dado y no sabía que necesitaba.

Un vulgar acto de afección, una caricia, un amor, pequeño y frágil, es todo lo que se necesita para no querer más a la soledad. _Mal jugado, amigo._

No recuerda haber aceptado, no recuerda haber dicho algo.

Sin embargo, recuerda que Rize se sienta a su lado, con la piel de los brazos rozándole los suyos, tan cerca que aún siente cada célula afectada arder.

Y luego, como si fuesen viejos conocidos y esta fuese la rutina en la que se deja caer; Rize abre el libro que llevaba debajo del brazo y comienza a leer en voz alta, como si fuese lo más coherente del mundo, como si la coherencia no les sonara a la más insana locura.

 **.**

Rize siempre suele hacer eso, sacar libros de una dimensión paralela de entre sus brazos y sus costillas, Furuta quiere llamarla bruja –pero ella ya es un demonio–. Y actuar con un aire de cotidianidad, de normalidad, de– familiaridad que se siente fuera de lugar, lo desconcierta, Furuta quiere llamarla amiga –pero ya son más que amigos, y las alarmas de catástrofe se inmolaron–.

Furuta repudia todo eso; los cuentos, el ocultismo, la ficción, la fantasía. Furuta lo detesta, _la_ detesta.

(Sólo que ya no.

Todo lo que hacía falta fue Rize leyendo el cuento de un mal chico solitario y una niña hambrienta.)

—Había una vez un Dios del caos, nacido de entre el fuego y el hielo, abandonado al nacer, odiado por los otros Dioses y los Demonios también, no tenía porqué pero eligió vivir igual.

¿Sabes por qué?

—No me interesa. —mentira. Furuta no quiere escuchar más de sus historias, sin embargo quiere escuchar su voz.

—Porque los quería _joder_ a todos. Porque quería ser el hombre que ríe último. Porque _podía_ , porque _quería_ , porque _sí_.

Y por un momento la voz de Rize se torna áspera, saturada de ira contenida, un sentimiento que le han instado, le han forzado, a contener en una botella cualquiera. Y por un momento los ojos de Rize lo miran con una intensidad mefistofélica, Furuta no puede sentirse más que alimaña sin brazos ni piernas a punto de ser devorada por otra alimaña más grande y constrictora. Y por un momento quiere reír y ser devorado.

Rize se echa a reír, su risa hace eco en la jaula hueca que es el jardín, su risa se le inyecta en las venas, su risa es ponzoñosa y hace que sus neuronas se metamorfoseen, entonces Furuta se echa a reír con ella.

 **.**

El problema es que el mundo sigue girando inexorablemente. Y el paso del tiempo siempre parece cruel, como un escalpelo que talla los huesos de todos-todos los seres vivos, los deforma, los transforma, los modela casi a su antojo –sólo que al tiempo no se le antoja nada. Es una cualidad intrínseca la de las alimañas de volverse más retorcida con el tiempo.

Y los días soleados bailando en el jardín, los días leyendo cuentos de horror acurrucados en una pared fría, los días leyendo fantasía al borde del abismo, los días que pasan inverosímiles y se agotan con una ligereza irreal, los días que serán borrados porque la memoria es cruel. Las mil y una noches que son nada ante la crueldad.

Todos esos sueños bonitos que deben terminar, con un amante agonizando y el otro huyendo de su amor.

 **.**

Furuta está solo, ha nacido solo, ha crecido solo.

— _Te dije que no te iba a abandonar nunca._ —le susurra la soledad en el oído, como una madre, una amiga, el amor de su vida, consoladora.

Furuta está solo y lo detesta. Y la detesta. Pero más detesta a Rize.

.

— _Siniestro delirio amar una sombra._ ***** —Rize le dice de la nada y con ese tonito tan críptico que lo hace preguntarse si a ella le interesa ser comprendida.— ¿No lo crees, Nimura?

—Supongo…

Furuta intenta reír pero los ojos de Rize lo acechan.

Y Furuta teme, teme con un terror instintivo y desesperante, y ansía aún mas que su temor se haga realidad. Su sueño es que su temor se haga realidad.

Rize sabe exactamente lo que piensa, él es una alimaña encerrada en una pecera y Rize es el humano que lo observa para estudiarlo, él es uno de sus libros que ella quiere abrir para leer, él es tan solo una historia para su entretenimiento.

— ¿Sabias que el Dios del caos también era el Dios de las historias? — _y de las mentiras, las travesuras, de la mala suerte._ Quiere agregar pero no dice nada, Rize quiere llegar a algo, Furuta lo sabe por cómo le brillan los ojos, por cómo tuerce la sonrisa.

Y así ella habla y él la escucha, la noche es joven, el calor amenaza con derretirles la piel y desde afuera se puede oler que se avecina una tormenta.

 **.**

La ficción le sigue resultando absurda y tediosa. Todas tan predecibles y falsas, todas tan muertas de hambre y tan glotonas. Y sus lectores pretensiosos que solo desean ser devorados, tragados, digeridos y transcritos. Como si eso fuera real.

Porque lo único que las historias hacen es masticar a las personas y escupirlas al mundo de nuevo.

Porque todas las historias comienzan más o menos así:

Había una vez un muchacho en el medio del mundo, y el mundo lo miraba juzgando, y el muchacho era un imbécil. Hasta que conoció una muchacha famélica, y era tan delgada y tenía dos ojos de ensueño. El muchacho no notó que ella lo quería solo por lo que era por dentro –carne, historias, mentiras, inocencia–. El muy imbécil quería ser devorado también, porque tenía ni un amigo excepto su sombra.

Pero a Furuta no le gustan los capítulos repetidos.

Así que tornó esta lamentable novela de amor y horror, en un documental de crimen y tragedia. Y le arrojó a la muchacha tan linda una viga de concreto, la aplastó como el insecto carroñero que es.

 **.**

Esta vez es él, el que tiene algo para contar.

— ¿Recuerdas a ese Dios del caos del que me hablaste? —claro que lo recuerda, es ella la que siempre lo está mencionando. Empero Rize asiente enfocando toda su atención, esos ojos, en él.

Es la última tarde que pasarán juntos, al menos por un largo tiempo, piensa Furuta. Están en el jardín mirando el atardecer y Rize decidió utilizarlo a él como su propio diván, sin embargo él no encuentra motivo alguno por el cual molestarse.

—Al final sí río último.

Rize enarca una ceja y sus labios se mueven como si quisiera refutarlo. Furuta no la deja hablar; si estos son sus últimos momentos juntos, entonces él quiere adueñárselos.

— ¡Es hilarante! El tipo crea a una serpiente para que se devore el mundo y se devore a todos esos patéticos Dioses. Y todo es caos y destrucción, y todos obtienen lo que se merecen. Y el Dios de las travesuras ríe para siempre.

Y así Furuta sigue hablando.

Muy bajito y débil como para ser real, cree escuchar un "¿ _estás seguro de eso?_ ".

 _ **.**_

El problema es que la soledad no puede ser una amiga, una maldición tal vez, un mal conocido. Pero nunca un ser que quiere devuelta. Sin embargo Furuta no puede hacer otra cosa que adorarla como la deidad pagana que es.

 _"Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te."_ _ *****_

El problema es lo que les une, a Rize y a él, es que son alimañas que prefieren morir de hipotermia antes que aguantar las espinas del otro.

 **.**

El problema es que ambos nacen solos y en soledad mueren.

 **.**

 **.**

Una noche de insomnio cualquiera Rize lo despierta del sueño y se mete a su cama mirándolo muy fijo.

—" _Cuéntame sobre el sueño. Cuéntame como todo esto, el amor también, nos arruinará_

 _._

 _Dime que nunca nos vamos a acostumbrar."_ _ *****_


End file.
